The Trip Across Time
by blueflamez
Summary: A RPG based on a ice-pelted lupe named Luperus to stop Kalto and his Minions
1. Okay the begginning

Disclamer:I do not own neopets neither does pooglepoogle or anyone else. The only thing I own are m y pets Luperus, Kalto, Shay, Gant, Maduin, Terra (Belongs to Pooglpoogle now.) Tigro and some others now you know.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Long after revival of Kenji Luperus, Things started to change. It concerned every one to what was making every thing to wacky. So the beginning starts in Luperus cove.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know." Luperus says. "Well," Liath interrupts "I bet it's Kalto and that I got beaten-by-a-seven-year-old-wimp Tigro.  
  
"That's it! It's Kalto and his minions" Shay replies. "But, I thought we killed them all off." Shay said.  
  
"Aye we did" Gant replied. "But one of his minions survived that we never fought. Zolderus." "Zolderus huh? Sounds more like someone else to me" Dark, said. *Liath turned to him. * "Aye, But ye see the large scar on thee? *Gant shows his large scar on his chest. * "Zolderus recently did this to thee." For some reason Luperus glows continuously green. Huh? Luperus you're glowing. Kenji said. Luperus looks at his paws. You're right but," *Gai appears. * "But something is going on the planets from other dimensions are appearing every where." Gai said while holding a moon necklace that glows the same color as Luperus. The necklace catches Luperus's eye. Hey! What's that???? Luperus said. Oh this? *He looks at it. * So, You're the one that has the lighting sword right?? Yes I am. Luperus answers.  
  
Gai hands the necklace to Luperus. Here Luperus please wear it It's very special and turns you into a. Luperus snatches the necklace and quickly puts it on and shapeshifts into a human. Whoa! That is one heck-of-a necklace! Scappa said. 


	2. Okay whats they mytery to this necklace?

Chapter 2 The Mystery Of The Necklace  
  
"Ah, so thou is Legendary huh?" Gant says as he raises an eyebrow. "You know kid, that makes the power of a human inside you which when you shapeshift into a stronger form of a human, the human transformation is stronger every time." "So, every time I wear this necklace it automatically transforms me?" "No, You must figure out how to stop that from happening. You see Luperus, There is also a moon bandanna which stops that from happening, but it also lets you turn into a stronger were lupe when you're human as well." "Cool! Can that happen to us too?" Shay said. Well, maybe" Gai said.   
  
"Hey Koveeto." Ryu said. "Yeah?" "That weird looking gold bandanna we saw centuries ago in that icy cavern wasn't that the one."  
"Yeah! It was kind of moon shaped." "HEY!" Liath said. "If you we from centuries ago how come I didn't see either of you?"  
  
"Well, we're not from six centuries ago. "Koveeto says.  
"We're from eight centuries." Ryu says."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go find it!" Dark says.  
"Well, O.K. then, Alfador come!" Gai yells.  
* The dragon lands outside of Luperus's cove. *As the Lupes exit the cove the dragon swoops, picks them up, and flies away to this ancient island.   
*As Koveeto takes control, Ath notices something flying behind them.  
"Hey, I've never seen one of these creatures before." Ath says. 


	3. Ambushed within

"AH! It's one of those Borg dragons!" Koveeto said. "NO! Those dragons are faster than regular ones and very deadly to others!"  
*The Borg Dragon flies right to Alfador's left wing and tears it right off! *Alfador screeches loudly as he and the lupes fall into the deep ocean.   
  
A little while later…  
The lupes get washed up into land without Alfador as Kenji floats in the air.  
  
-_- WAKE UP! "Kenji yells as they wake up scarcely Anime style"  
  
"Huh? Where's Alfador?" Gai asks. "What? No! He can't! And he can only be here once."  
"Come again? Dark said puzzled. "That's right he can't. Dragons like him stay here once and only once." So, if he's dead he'll never be here again?" Liath asks." "Absolutely, only once." Gai sighs.   
"Well, if you lose him, you can use the one that lives deeply frozen in the cavern." Ryu said. "Little brother! Are you crazy? That dragon that is frozen was meant to be because, it's power was so great!" Koveeto blurted. "Oh, WELL I FORGOT BRO!"   
"Hey how old are you two any ways?" Kenji said. "I'm 14."Koveeto said. "Heh, I'm 20"Ryu said." "Um, Koveeto and Ryu. When you said the cavern was small did you mean that? "Luperus yelled " O_O WOW! THAT CAVERN HAS X4 IT'S SIZE! "Ryu yelled  
"Strange, it has an environment field like it did when Kozan had so, we can't use any energy at all." Shay muttered. 


	4. Okay, a cavern Whats inside?

"Well if you can't use energy, you might as well jump super high!" Kenji said grinning. *Kenji jumps ands springs high up into the air up to the top of the cavern. " Hey, shapeshift to human and jump!" "BAKA! You have to use energy to do that!" Liath said "Oh but I don't." Luperus said smiling. *He puts on the necklace and turns into a human. "Okay two lupes per jump." Koveeto and Ryu you're first. *He jumps and springs up to the top of the cavern. "I'll help ya Luperus!" Kenji said as he jumps down to the bottom." "I'll take Scappa and Liath okay Luperus?" "Fine with Me." *Kenji springs up to the cavern. *They repeat the same thing over until they have all the lupes up to the cavern. : P "Now that we're through with that we can find the bandanna!" Maduin said. "Uh? Maduin. Thou'rt allowing thy enemy within! Some giant Monster behind thee!"  
  
*Maduin slowly turns to see what is behind her and finds a giant cyborg. "RRAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" *The cyborg roars and grabs Maduin by her throat. "LET HER GO! NOW!" *Luperus yells as he charges forward at the cyborg. * *A boy in a cloak stands behind the cyborg with a sword ready to attack. * "Take this for hurting Luperus's mom!" *The boy says as he drops the sword onto the cyborg destroying it. * "How did you know?" Luperus asked." *He throws off his cloak revealing himself as Kozan. *  
  
"It's because I am no longer evil anymore." "Neither is Terra over there." "But she no longer has that hideous black fur like she once had and, she can still be a lupe too unlike me. With nothing but two legendary swords for two lupes and." "Hey, did you say Legendary swords? Scappa interrupted "yes I did and a portal which will take you back in time for things that you want to get in the past that you can't now." What do you need? Or did you just want to visit? "So the moon bandanna isn't here then?" Kenji said. "It was, but some how Tigro, Grotto, and Kalto had escaped and has, with some crystals and a bandanna. 


	5. Oh cool time travel!

"But to where?" Scappa said "Well, I'm afraid across time different time periods. Who knows where they will end up at? "Kozan said. "I can feel they are at my time period. Eight centuries ago that's where the moon bandanna was originally created out of some special stone from some lupe. "But before you go, if you want you can take Terra with you if you really want to." Kozan said. And also the legendary swords engraved Noirci and Scappa. You know any of these lupes? " "You're lookin right at em." Scappa says. O.K. you're Scappa right?" You obtain the sword of fire very useful and good when you're around grassy plains and Noirci; you obtain the sword of seas. Use the water wisely. "Now quickly enter the capsule and go back in time to retrieve the bandanna you are longing for!" Kozan said. "But beware Kalto has gotten stronger and has even stronger copies of all the enemies you have fought! Especially some strong creature with unbelievable powers which knocked me aside to open this portal. As the Lupes and Kenji enter the portal Terra grabs something and enters. "Time periods are listed on the side choose one as you please." Terra said. "Well, lets try this one! 1000 AD" Shay said. *Shay presses the button and the capsule flies like the speed of light.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" As they yell as the capsule flings into time. *THUMMMMMMMPPPPP! They fling out of the large capsule. *Shay starts to glow as something shines in the puddle of water. * "Hey! It's that same glow as before! Like Luperus!" Scappa said. *As shay wipes himself off, he notices he's glowing the same as the shiny object in the puddle. * *He looks at it, then picks it up as it glows in the palm of his paw *. "Hmm. It glows but doesn't do a thing." Shay said. "Aye, but I hath heard of this." thy Zeks. Extinct creatures now." "Extinct eh? Well it's 1000 AD, so they lived around since 900 AD. So they still exist here." Shay said giving Gant a smart grin." 


	6. What the heck is a Zek?

*A large creature jumps toward Shay and lunges at him. "Who are you?" asked the creature. "I'm Shay and these are my friends from the feature." Shay answered. "Ha! You don't fool Zekai the Zek." the Zek says. "Will this make you understand?" Luperus said as he clutched a fist and threw it right at the Zek. The Zek is sent flying into a giant ruin. "Amazing!" *The Zek says as he wipes the blood away from him. * "I'm Zekai A great warrior. Some wolf like creature like you named Kalto GT had came from a capsule like yours and destroyed all the Zeks. I only survived. I only join the ones that want to kill him. "You've found them already? We are looking forward to another challenge with them and that I got beat by a seven-year-old-wimp Tigro idiot."  
  
  
  
"Really? Okay I will test this young lupes skill in order for him to have the necklace piece. It may take a long time." "Fine with us." Dark says. "I'll spar with you to see how good you are." Zekai says. "O.K. Let's go!" Shay insists.  
  
*Zekai jumps up in the air as Shay boosts backward into the corner and boosts up in the air charging at Zekai. * *Zekai teleports behind Shay, lifts up his two dragon like hands, and brings them down on Shay. * *As shay falls to the ground, He stops himself and teleports behind Zekai strangling him. * "Had enough Zekai?" Shay asked. *Zekai breaks out of the strangle hold and kicks Shay hard in the limbs. * "No, not yet." Zekai answers.  
  
"Sun FLARE!" *Shay yells as blinding light gazes upon Zekai. * "ERRR!" *Zekai growls as he forces to move away from the sunlight * *Shay finds a rusted dagger seethed in one of Zekai's pouches on his belt. * *He grabs it and lunges it into Zekai's back as blood spurts out and a cry of pain yells in agony. * *As the sunlight fades away, Zekai starts to open his eyes and sees Shay ready to lunge at him with his teeth. * YOU WIN! Zekai yells as he backs away from Shay. * Here take the golden necklace piece. Shay reaches for it, and connects the silver piece with the necklace piece and wears it. *  
  
*Green energy steams out of his body as white light surrounds him turning into a human. * "Yeah! A stronger form!" *Shay grins happily. * 


	7. Yet Tigro the fool has come Fools, they'...

Little do they know an evil lupe is spying on them watching everything they do. "Oh won't Kalto be happy when I snatch that necklace from Luperus and then we shall be Ultimate!" The evil lupe said. *Liath sniffs the air and grins evilly. "I guess that, I got beaten by a seven-year-old wimp is here. Liath said as she is turning her eyes directly where Tigro GT was hiding. "DOH! How'd she know!" Tigro scoffed. "It don't matter now," *He jumps out of his hiding spot. *  
  
I am now known as Tigro GT! You will scream to my name! MUHAHAHAHAHAH AHHHHHHHHHHH! *He yells as Liath creams his face. "I'm really scared!" Liath said to him sarcastically. "Oh, I'll be back." He said as he disappeared.  
  
*Tigro drops something gold and shiny as a black hole appears sucking it up as well as Zekai, the lupes, and Kenji into a different time period 4 centuries to the past. * *The black hole leads to a pitch-black cove. * *As it spurts out Zekai, the lupes, and Kenji, something growls heavily. * *Ryu turns back to see blood red eyes and a silver metal mouth with blood rushing down it's mouth. * Um, Something is behind us!" Ryu yells.  
  
  
  
"I'm back! And this time my 2 brother's r connected 2 me!" the creature says. "I AM BORG GT!" The creature yells as steam exits his mouth as he opens it.  
  
"So, you're from long ago one of our second fights Borg's one, two, and three!" Liath says. "Correct u r, but we're way stronger than b4. VULCAN CANNON!" The Borg yells as streams of neon purple light shoots towards them. Hitting one of them. "HAHAHAHAHAHA little icy fur lupe! I can track u easily. My eyes were designed with inferred beams to easily track objects in the darkness." "Inferred huh? Powered by that Antenna huh?" Luperus says as he smirks. "Right I get more power from the darkness. 8X the amount of energy." "Well, eat this!" Luperus yelled. *Luperus holds his hands (he's human still ). High into the air as a little ball of light appears. The ball starts to get larger and shatters into millions of tiny specs into the air disappearing. *Shay raises an eyebrow. * "Interference to mess with the antenna eh Luperus?" He said "Yeah, just a weak interference. He's got one bad system." Luperus answered. *The dark cove brightens as the Borg goes haywire. * I'll self-destruct in 6 seconds Starting now! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Borg laughs insanely. "SO? Not if I can help this place from falling!" Alias quickly creates a strong force field that protects them from any falling object during the count down. * "NO! Horrified. stat depart. *two other creatures exit the Borg's body and disappear as blinding light surrounds the large explosion destroying the whole cove. As the force field vanished, they're all sent flying sky high to somewhere by something they were not sure of. * 


	8. The coolest Transformation

"Do not fear me. I am a dragon of the future once from here to guide you." The creature says. "What makes you think we're scared anyway?" Dark says. *A sweat drop appears on the creature's head. "Never mind" the dragon says nervously. "Well here you go!" *The dragon turns over and drops them into the ocean. * *As the lupes paddle up to the ocean, (except Luperus.) to shake off the water on their fur. * "Hey!" Luperus yells, "Look what I found!" He holds up a golden bandanna with an emerald in the middle a shape which somewhat looks like the moon.  
  
"It's the moon bandanna alright." Ryu says. *Luperus puts on the bandanna as the emerald shines brightly.  
  
*As night falls, the emerald shines near the moon. * *As green light enters the emerald the golden bandanna becomes very stiff. * "Weird. It looks like it's becoming so sort of crest Noirci says." "Aaaaaaaa.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luperus yells. "What's the matter Luperus? Fall into my trap? Grotto says somewhere. *Luperus tries to get it off but it won't come off. * *Terra snarls, and bites the fake bandanna and clenches on to it. * *A black hole appears underneath them. * "No, were not going to lose you again." *Gai says as he appears from no where. * *A grappling hook appears in Kenji's hands as he throws it around Luperus. * "HOLD ON TO IT TIGHTLY!" He yells. *As they hold to it tightly, the black hole engulfs them all into an unknown dimension. *  
  
"I'm losing them! Can't hold on tight enough!" Kenji yells. *His hands slowly slip off he metal coil as it starts to crack. * *The coil snaps the grappling hook and sends Luperus and Terra faster away from the others. * *Ath tries to get to Luperus but disappears. * Terra yells, "THIS IS IT! MOST OF YOU WILL BE TURNED TO STONE WHEN WE DISSPEAR BUT. she quiets down. One will shatter I'm very sorry. "I believe you Terra. I can sense something- weird that's going to happen soon." Shay says *In an Instant, one by one they all disappear to some where.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! Kalto I have caught them for you. "The dark lupe said." "Very well take me to the ice blue one okay?" "As you wish heheheheh."  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Eh? 'Ere 'mi?" Gant asked to himself. "Looks like a cell." *Gant runs back into a corner and runs straight into the cell door. * *It breaks open. * " Thou'rt too easy Kalto." "Easy huh? Well, let's just see about that." A dark lupe said. "Thou'rt Zoulderus!" Gant replies. "Of course I am how about a final showdown. What do you say Gant is it a deal?" " 'corse it's a deal. For my relatives killed by thee. Thou'rt evil and shan't be here no longer."  
  
Little note: Irish is Gant and the other is Zoulderus.  
  
"Let this fight begin."  
  
*The dark lupe's eyes turn green as black streams of energy surround him. *  
  
"I'm taking care of this one Zoulderus!" another dark lupe yells from above." "This is mine Grotto!" Zoulderus yells back." "STONE!" Grotto yells." *weird liquid stuff rises from the floor and engulfs Gant. * "EH? Tis' Grotto's stone technique!" * crackling noises come from the liquid that is engulfing Gant. * *It quickly hardens and takes the same shape and form of Gant becoming stone. * "Oh well, he would be to easy for me anyway." Zoulderus chuckles.  
  
*The stoned lupe disappears somewhere. *  
  
In Scappa's cell.  
  
"Where am I?" she asks to herself.  
  
"In the Lair of GT's short for Grand Terminators!" Grotto answers. IT'S GROTTO GT STUIPD AUTHOR!  
  
*She bends open the cell. * "STONE!" Grotto GT yells. "I'm stuck in this gray liquid!" Scappa yells. *It engulfs her and hardens. * "Victim number two! Heheh." Grotto GT chuckles.  
  
Meanwhile the cells open automatically to the same place.  
  
"Okay, where in the heck are we?" Liath murmurs. *Shay and Dark look around. * "Seems like some lair." Dark answers.  
  
"Funny you should ask." *A familiar, dark, evil, voice echoes into the deep lair. * "Why must you come back when you know you'll get romped! I don't get you and your henchmen, Kalto." Luperus asked.  
  
"We are much stronger than before. Like this!" * Grotto stares straight into dark's eye. * "STONE!" *Luperus quickly looks back at Dark and pushes him out of the way. * *He grins at them and looks back at Grotto. * "Strange, he rarely shows his anger. His heart is very pure." Terra says. *The stone liquid engulfs Luperus and turns him to stone. *  
  
  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Kenji yells. "RRRRRRRRRAHHHH!" *his black hair turns to a yellowish gold becoming a super saiyan. * "You're funny all of you!" *Grotto looks at Kenji. Instantly the stone liquid stones him. * *Alias steps infront of Grotto. * "Baa! Be gone Alias." *Grotto pushes her away. * "Last call for survivors!" Grotto yells. *The floor rumbles as a giant wave of stone liquid rages up high to the ceiling. * *It engulfs Terra, then Alias. * "I'm not going to make it!" Shay yells. *Koveeto tries to push Shay away but gets stoned with him. * "That's enough stone for now!" Now let's show them a real collection." Kalto laughs. *Door opens up as two other stoned lupes appear. * "Okay now! We have Terra the traitor, Koveeto, Shay, Alias, Kenji, Gant, Luperus, and Scappa." Grotto counts. *Liath slowly turns to Grotto. * "You got WHO?" "Scappa. I got Scappa stoned." Grotto says. *Liath teleports in front of his face and kicks him hard sending him flying. * *He laughs at her. * "Don't you see? You can't defeat me without a super tech! But I'll make that super tech that Luperus taught you happen." *he runs over to the stoned lupes. * "You see Liath, these stones are very fragile meaning. 'Liath interrupts, One touch and it shatters.' "Correct, but that will happen to one of them!" *he grins evilly and walks over to one of the stoned fire lupes. * "And that will be, SCAPPA!" *He touches the stoned Scappa as she shatters into millions of pieces. *  
  
"Uh-Oh please not again not the giant wolf!" Dark yelps. *Liath's eyes glow bright red. Her muzzle starts to get longer. Her teeth get bigger and sharper as she grows and grows. She grows until she the size of five skyscrapers. * Dark looks up, and yells RUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! *The lupes run as far as they can to watch Liath beat-the-crap-out-of-Grotto. * *Grotto's ears go down and he starts to whimper. * "I was hoping she'd just multiply her strength and be a were lupe." *Liath looks down at the lupe that is an ant to her and lifts her paw up high, and drops it on Grotto. * *She looks at the paw she smashed Grotto with in satisfaction and slowly downsides into her self again. * *She looks at the gigantic paw print confused. * She yells HEY WHAT HAPPENED?! *The others fall down Anime style. * Noirci explains, Well basically you transformed into a giant-wolf and smashed Grotto with your front paw. That's why that big paw print is there. Okay, that was it? Liath asks. Uh-huh. Dark replies. *Crackling noises surround the stones. * Huh? What's going on? Maduin asks. They're refortifying to their normal bodies. Liath replies. *Gant fully refortifys first, then Terra and the rest. * "Do I have such a bad kink in the neck or is it just me? Terra complains. I was right Liath wasn't I? One is shattered. And that is Scappa. Isn't it?  
  
: Yeah, It was Scappa. Liath replies. I thought it would be her. But couldn't really tell. We can revive her right? Shay asks. "Unfortunately No." What!? Whaddya mean no!? "You can in five years." "A New Dimension will appear in that time and you will be able to repair Kenji's ship buried underneath here. "A ship? I don't remember anything about a ship." Kenji replies. "Everything's fuzzy after that." Terra says. "Ah, Gant do you wanna finish off that battle?" Zoulderus appears. "Who the heck is he Shay asks to Gant." "Zoulderus me enemy that I'll never forget 'ep aside and lemme fight em!" *Zoulderus pads quickly up to Gant, but is shot in the head with a silver neon blast. *  
  
  
  
*A faint figure appears out of the smoke. * "Tis' something incredibly strong!" "I shan't make out the figure correct!" "Hey! He has the pointy ears and saiyan tail like me!" Kenji says. "Oh, It's Chaos! Another easy fight between him and me!" *Liath Grins* "RRRRRrrrr. THAT'S CHAOS GT TO YOU!" *Chaos GT yells back at Liath as she rolls her eyes laughing * "No need to worry I've got something else new to ya!" *Chaos grins* "Tch * Yeah right." I'm sure that you can beat Liath, NOT!" *Noirci Laughs. * "Hey. Lemme go first. After all, it's my form." Kenji asks." "Sure go ahead. I don't think anyone of us would have a challenge against him." Luperus replies. *Kenji edges up to his evil form Chaos Gt. * "Heheheheh. You know Kenji do you actually think you can beat me by breaking a fire bracelet? You can't I don't have one plus My strength has multiplied 20 Times the amount on each stage." *Kenji laughs* "Ok Chaos GT so your point is?" "I AM BEYOND WAY BEYOND YOUR LEVEL!!!!!" What!? No! You.You Can't be!" *Kenji looks at Chaos GT horrified. * "Nooo. hhhheeesss. lieiinnggg. Zoulderus slowly says. *Chaos turns to Zoulderus and points his thumb and index finger at him. * See you in another Dimension!" "Bang." *Zoulderus's eyes turn wide open as he blow's up. * "Moron. Dunno why they let him join our forces." Oh well, NOW LET'S FIGHT! 


	9. Okay, Chaos has returned Hope he doesn't...

*Kenji Charges up to Chaos GT and tries to kick him but, is knocked to the ground by Chaos GT.* "Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry. NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!." "err. RAHHHH!" *Kenji sends a blast at Chaos GT as he reflects it back at him." "Ha! You're far too weak kid. I suggest you drop out or die!" "I'm not done yet!" *Kenji Quickly powers up to SS * "I've got to fight more to go into level two." "You're so dumb kid! That Dragon like guy over there looks more powerful than you!" *Kenji draws out his katana. *  
  
*Complete silence. *  
  
" Oh, I see, your faithful toy weapon huh?" "Go on attack me!" *Kenji runs toward Chaos GT slashes it near Chaos's neck. * *Chaos grabs the tip of the katana and start to laugh hysterically. * "Fool, Don't you realize none of you can beat me? Not even that Shadow Lupe Liath! *Everyone's eyes turn to him horrified except Liath's. * "You're a liar Chaos! I've creamed you so bad before and I'll do it again! "RRRrrr. "Let go of my katana!" "Okay Chump. I'll let go. HAHAHAHA!" *Chaos GT bends it more causing cracks to appear on the sword. * *He bends it one more time and it breaks in half. * "Oh, I'm sorry did I break your toy? *Zekai slowly sneaks up to Chaos GT * "Heheh." *Chaos GT laughs. * "ZEKAI! GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!" "Why? I Don't AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " "Loser! AHAHAHAHAHA!." *Chaos GT turns to Zekai and walks up to him. * *He grabs the sword shard he threw into Zekai's stomach and shoves it in deeper. * *Zekai cries in agony. * "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S IN PAIN?" Ryu yells to Chaos GT. "I've got him now!" Dark says. *Dark flies over to Chaos GT. * "DARK! GET AWAY FROM HIM! I DON'T LIKE THAT GUY AT ALL! HE'S FAR TOO STRONG!" Luperus yells. *Dark gets right in front of Chaos and disappears. * "Smart! Lots of agility." *Chaos GT puts hit hand out and somehow, grabs Dark's scruff of his neck. * "GAME OVER FOR YOU!" * He puts his index finger to Dark's heart. * *Chaos GT starts to glow neon silver, which flares bright and fast. * "No more!" SUN FLARE! Shay yells. *The ball starts to brighten. * *Chaos laughs and closes his eyes. * "My turn!" *Ryu flies up to Chaos and head butts him in the stomach. * "Take that! Feel weak?" *He opens his eyes and laughs. * "I barely felt a thing!" "DAMN! I CAN'T PHASE HIM!" Ryu yells. "There's no way we can beat him!" Shay says. "Unless we all fight him at once." Luperus replies. "Say goodnight little lupe cause you'll be in another dimension!" *Chaos GT stops glowing and shoots the silver neon laser right though Darks heart. * *Chaos GT throws him near the others. * "I sorta felt sorry for you weaklings. He's barely alive. Be thankful thank he has little life left!" "You guys go fight that beast I'll stay and do my best to recover Dark okay? Shay asks. "Fine with us." Koveeto answers. "Alright we can do this maybe not me but Whaddya say? Should we all fight him head-on?" Koveeto asks. Luperus replies, "Not head-on. Little at a time because he maybe right about multiplying his strength which will lead us in peril if we attack head-on. Oh, and Ryu you might wanna fuse with your bro if you wanna fight him." "Right, I'll do that." *Ryu slides backward and says, "With Ryu's Strength!" *Koveeto does the same and says, * "And with Koveeto's Power! " *both of them say, * Ryu and Koveeto combine into one! Ryveeto!" "Alright! Let's go!" Terra yells. *Kenji laughs at Chaos GT. * "Now you're gonna get it!" *Kenji grins. * "Tch* Yeah right!" *Chaos GT grins back. * *Terra, Liath, Noirci, Ath, Alias, Ryveeto, Gant, Maduin, and Luperus join Kenji in battle. * "So, YOU THINK ALL OF YOU CAN BEAT ME HUH? WELL LET'S JUST SEE ABOUT THAT! *Two large katanas appear in his hands. * "BRING EM ON!"  
  
"YAAAAAAA!" *The Lupes and Kenji circle Chaos GT and attack him Anime style. * *With fists, feet, and paws. (Of course) The battle commences without a hit yet. * "Try this on it'll look good on ya!" *Chaos GT double kicks Gant and Ath. *As they plummet to the ground, they immediately fly back into battle. * *Chaos GT grabs Liath by the throat with his tail and hit the others like a cyclone hitting Liath with recoil. * "Don't you know to never turn your back on someone?" *Liath bites hard on Chaos GT's tail. * "If you think that's gonna weaken me it won't." "I'm not gonna. I'm gonna tear it right off!" *Liath grins evilly. * *She starts to pull hard. * *Chaos gets filled with anger and starts to choke her more. * *Liath slowly nods to the others. * "Alright let's give Liath a help paw. Or hand. Luperus asks. Yea! Ready bro? *Ryveeto and Luperus corner Chaos GT. * "SO you wanna be sent to another dimension? Okay!" *Chaos GT throws the two large katanas at Ryveeto and Luperus. * "JEEZ! THAT THING ALMOST CUT OFF MY FRONT PAW!" *Luperus slowly turns away from the katana. * "HEY LOOK OUT! THAT THING IS FOLLOWING YOU!" Luperus yells. "THE SAME WITH YOU TOO!" "Hey, you thinkin what I'm, thinkin?" Luperus asks. "Yea, but would if it got to close to Liath?" *Ryveeto asks as he dodges one of the katanas. * "You're right." *Luperus ducts as one of the katanas whiz by. * "But that's the only way to set her free or else she'll be choked to death." "Come on! I'm your target! Bring it on!" Luperus yells. *Luperus zips left twice then down towards Chaos GT's tail. "Super Speed!" Chaos GT yells. "OH CRAP! THAT THE KATANAS ARE GOING FASTER THEN HIM!" *The others turn except Liath and Chaos GT and shut they're eyes tight. * "Darn! Well this is gonna cost me lots of energy but is worth it!" "HA! NEVER THINK YOU CAN DESTROY CHAOS GT!" *Luperus stops. And gathers most of his energy. * *Terra turns to see what's going on. * "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING LUPERUS! DODGE IT!" "Don't worry. I've got it covered." "It's over we'll just hopefully have Liath left in the strongest line of fighters." "There that's enough energy. OH CRAP!" *Luperus shuts his eyes tight. * The two katanas go right though him without a cut. * "WHAT! WHAT THE HECK DID THAT MONSTER DO!? THAT'S IT! UH-OH! KEEEERCHING! *One of the katanas cut off Chaos GT's tail. * *The other katana hits the first one as both of them shatter. * *Liath regains strength and then, destroys the remains of the tail. * "How did you learn the Aft Bar?" *Chaos GT looks at Luperus. * "That looked more like transparency." Terra says to herself *Luperus slowly opens his eyes. * "What? I'm alive? But I didn't use the aft Bar in time. Or did I? Luperus asks to himself. * "It had to be you! Nothing else could!" *Chaos GT yells at Luperus. * "It was his necklace. It's glowing still. It started to glow when the first katana hit him." Terra replies. *Green light starts to shoot out of the necklace. * *It turns into a powerful stream of energy hitting Chaos GT. * "HEY!" *Gai yells to Luperus. * "Catch! I found the moon crest!" "Crest?" "It's a long story put it on I'll tell you all when you get back." Cya! *He disappears. * *Luperus puts on the crest. * "Huh?" * The castle starts to shake. * *The stream of energy attacking Chaos GT starts to get stronger. * "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" *The Legendary swords start to float in the air. * *They circle around Luperus and start to spin around him like crazy. * *The energy attack Chaos GT creates another energy beam and fires at Kenji. * "Oh great, I guess that thing has an evil side too." Liath says. "Hey, It doesn't hurt! It's making me stronger!" Kenji says. "Hmm. Is it draining Chaos GT and purifying into Kenji?" Shay asks to himself. "And why can't I fully restore you Dark! You just keep losing energy. And I'm really weakening!" *The swords shoot up into the ceiling. * "Oh, Man! There go the swords! *Noirci looks up. * "They're not coming back down." Alias says. "Luperus's fur starts to turn white. * *All, of a sudden, The roof of the castle rips off! * *The moon shines down on them. * "W.h.a.tt arrree youu? You're nooottt froommm hherree!! Y.ouurr'eee a MO..NSTER!!! 


	10. Yay! another transformation

"What is going on with me!?" *Luperus's paws start to metamorph into hands with sharp nails, His back paws metamorph into feet with sharp claws, His fur starts to become jagged, The pupils of his eyes disappear, (like on DBZ when The saiyans power up to SS two.) Muscles start to appear on his arms and legs, Purple blood spurts out his back as wings (that look like the blade of a sickle or scythe or what ever you want to call it.) appear on his back. * *the white fur turns into a jet black color. * "So, this is your true were lupe form Luperus! *Kalto GT Says. * "You and Shay are not like the other lupes. You two are from another Planet! *Luperus's voice turns into a multiple voice. * "What are you saying Kalto?" Luperus asks to Kalto GT. "I'll tell you later!" "I want to see if it's true that your type is pretty chaotic at your powerful form! *Chaos GT desinigrates and the energy connected to him and Kenji disappear. * "TIGRO GT, BORG 1 GT, BORG 2 GT, AND ULTIMA GT COME HERE!  
  
"Ultima? We've never fought an Ultima before. Or did we?" Shay asks. "NO YOU NEVER IT'S MY WEAKER CLONE!" *Kalto GT yells Anime style. * "Oh and how am I different?" "Forget it! Figure it out yourself. You, Luperus, Gant, that cloaked lupe Gai, and Maduin are different from other lupes. I don't know about Liath and her family or that punk Koveeto and his brother. Or your former leader Ath and his family either." "Okay now Luperus let's see if you can handle these guys. " "Sure DO whatever!" *The GT's fly up to Luperus. * "Attack him!" "Right bro!" *Ultima GT tries to kick Luperus but is thrown into one of the castle walls. * "I'll just get it done and over with!" *Luperus throws a small KI attack at Ultima. * *Then, he forms to more and throws them at Borgs 1 and 2 and easily get over powered by them and blow up. * "You're turn Tigro GT! And say good bye forever!"  
  
"NO!" *Tigro GT tries to run away but Liath teleports near him and Blows him up with A weak KI attack. * "Impressive! You're far more powerful than I expected! But you're history!" "Yea, I'm sure you can kill me!" "Oh before I do, Terra. You weren't created and Kozan is your brother not part of my family. " "Why the heck do you say idiotic things like that? "That's just the way I am hahahahahahahaha! " *Sweat drops appear on the back of everyone's head. * "What a Lunatic!" Ath says. "You've got that right!" Liath replies. 


	11. Kamikaze Nothing else to say

*Kalto GT grins evilly. * "Now you're unguarded!" He blows up the crest with the Styogia attack. (The attack that Vegeta killed Cui with with two of his fingers. I don't know the American name for it.)"Oh NO! I'm though!" *Luperus weakens into a lupe. * *Kalto GT teleports behind Luperus and grabs on to him. * "NOW you're though!" You'll be in another Dimension but I won't!" *Kalto GT  
  
  
  
Laughs at Luperus. * *Luperus sighs. * "I never knew you would pull that one! *Luperus tries to struggle but all it does is weaken him. * "He. f.ought w.ell, but. h.e r.ela.x.ed too mu.ch." Zekai slowly says. "M.y t.ime wil.l soon Co.me." "No.I can't wait five whole years for all the ones that have been killed brought back!" Maduin says filled with anger. "Calm down now. There is not a thing any of us can do. It's impossible to break free in Kamikaze Maduin." " 'least ya know his killer is gone with 'em. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Kamikaze causes the castle to crumble. * "Time to bring the barrier up. " Alias says. *The barrier surround them as the rubble and debris bounce right of the barrier. * *After the castle stops crumbling, the barrier wears off. * Ryveeto depart into Ryu and Koveeto again. "Well at least it's over. "Ryu says. Well nothing else for me and Koveeto here anymore." "Yea, WE better take you all back to your present time and then this will be our last time to see you guys." Koveeto says. "We gotta go back to our time period." "Dark slowly gets up." "Hey what happened?" *Shay falls down. * "Finally you're back to sense! That took lots of strain and energy we'll tell you when we get back to our time period." AH! *Shay looks over near Kenji horrified. * "What's wrong with you?" Ath asks. "Look over at Kenji's boot!" "What the? It's Kalto's head. It's supposed to be gone." Liath says. "What's wrong? Did you think I was lying when I said I wouldn't see your friend in another dimension? Idiots!" Kalto says. *Kalto GT slowly regenerates his body. * "There's no way he can do such a thing!" *Terra backs away from him. * "Now to rid this lupe body and turn my form!" *he looks down and finds Luperus's amulet "Oh Luperus's amulet. It's mine now!" "NO IT'S NOT!" *Maduin growl's at him. * "HA! You can't catch me now!" I'll use my capsule and get out of this crummy place. *He brings up part of the ground and rips the soil to pieces * *the remains left is a silver time capsule. * *He gets in * "I'll be in the present time if you want me!" *He disappears. * "The heck with him! He's going down!" "I'm far stronger now that I have my other forms power so we should be able to beat him!" *Kenji says after he takes a look at the white damaged time capsule. * "Just a minor dent hafta fix it or else it'll throw us off track. Hey Ath, bring me that rock over there." "Sure thing!" "It'll look odd with a dull color but what the heck let's try it." "HAAAAAA!" *Kenji cut's the rock into fifteen tiny squares and puts them on the dent. * "Now to mold them into place. " *Shay forms a small fireball and puts it near the rock as it slowly molts into place. * "Doth it work?" Gant asks to Kenji "Hopefully. I'll give it a whirl. Hmm. 600 AD." *The capsule disappears. * *And reappears fifteen seconds later. * "Yea, It's working." *Ryu brings Zekai to the capsule. * "Thanks. I o.w.e you o.ne." "Don't mention it." "Okay present time 2002 AD." *As the capsule zips though time, meanwhile in the present. * "I hate this! Why can't I control my real body! Rrrrrr. I'll soon get it. I know it." Kalto GT questions himself. * *The other time capsule appears next to him.* "So you've made it. I'll make sure none of you will go back in time. *Kalto throw a huge KI blast at their time capsule. * *The ground starts to greatly tremble. *  
  
"Now you'll be in for a treat!" *Kalto GT jumps high up into the air and transforms into a human. * *His short hair, tail, and ears (about as high as goku's) turns bright blue (Like magus's) and the thing that looks like an M (Like magus's fore head where the hair starts on Chrono Trigger. If you haven't played that game, it's like some of the saiyans. Vegeta's and Raditz's.)The eyes are shaped like Magus's (Or Piccolo or the SS three level.) The outside of the eye pupil is dark violet and part of the inside pupil is the same color the outside rim of the pupil is gold. He's wearing a grayish type tunic with matching pants and cuffs. (The thing they wear on their wrists.) And brown boots. * "LET IT RAIN!" *Destruction starts to rain from the heavens. * "HEAR THAT I! KALTO GT WILL HAVE VICTORY OVER GOOD!" *Dark starts to increase defense. * "This severe lightning is too much! It's gotta stop!" *A faint figure appears with Luperus's Legendary Lightning sword. * *The faint figure wields it up high and the destruction stops. * *The sword shatters and the faint figure disappears. * "DARN YOU KARBUNKLE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A SOUL TO LIVE WITH!" *Kalto's anger bursts out with heavy streams of black energy. * "Hey. That glow of black. WAIT! HE'S BEEN DEAD THE WHOLE TIME! HOW CAN WE STOP HIM NOW?" *Terra screams in fear. * "Well. The only thing left is The Final Gate." Shay says. "The gate?" Dark asks "Luperus told me he used this on Zephr (pronounced Ziffer not Zephyr.) It's like a dead zone or something locked away forever in the gate never to return unless a wish or something summoned it out. It takes a long time to use this one it's so powerful it could put the whole universe inside it. And it leaves you one once of strength left. Lots of strain and time Ugh. But it's the only way." *Kalto GT has formed into A giant lupe with hands and horns during the conversation. * *Shay puts on his necklace and starts to glow green becoming human. * "I need some time so try to hold him off as much as you can. * "Well, my only weapon left is my most powerful katana, the Titan edge. Built with a titanium blade." *tiny specs of energy enter in Kenjis hands slowly forming into a hilt then the blade. * "This creature will be in another dimension!" *Kalto GT lifts up one of his humanoid wolf paws and squishes Zekai without precaution. * 


	12. Thy final gate hath cometh!

*Shay gulps down hard. * *Please be very careful. * "Now to bring it to full." *Shay glows in an aura of yellow light. * "Ah man. Now I don't know what I'm really up against well I can goto Ozruu and that all the bigger I can get. " *Kenji uses the moon tech. And slowly super sizes into an Ozruu. * *Shay starts to bleed. * "Okay, come on keep going. I still need lots more time." "DARK MATTER!" Kalto GT yells. *Dark energy surrounds Terra, Dark, Gant, Maduin, Ryu, Koveeto, Ath, Alias, and Noirci. Singling their power. * "Oh-no would if he gets Liath and Kenji. Then we're done for." *The Ozruu attacks Kalto GT. * "Argh. W..ell this is enough. Time to set it off!" "LOSER!" *Kalto shoots a small energy beam at Shay stunning him. " *The ball is destroyed during the attack. Downsizing Kenji into his original form. * "Liath! ITS USELESS NOW! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" *Kenji runs over to Shay. * "No. We cann beaatt himm. Both off yoouuu hallff thhee energy I have storrreeddd annnddd combiine the needeedd energy and lett itt all gooo. I''ttlll dooo theee ressst. "Well. Okay, here goes nothing." Liath says. "Okaaayy. Puttt you.rrr hand Orr. paww. onnn my forreeheadd and the aruaa will surroundd youuu. *As Liath puts her right paw on Shay's forehead, a small, faint aura of light surrounds her paw. * *Kenji puts his hand on Shay's forehead as well. * "Okay here it goes!" *Shay closes his eyes and giant streams of light shoot out his body surrounding Liath's and Kenji's body. * "Now. use y.o.u.r. en.r.g.y to u.se th.is att.ack. It wo.n't make y.ou bleed t.hou...gh." "rrrrrrrrr.rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !" *Kenji greatly powers up. * *Liath growls deeply and powers up. * "What the heck are they doing!? They're sooooo stupid! They can't destroy me!!!" *Kalto GT heavily sucks in air as the singled ones start to fly near him. * "Damm..it! This is wort.hless! All o.f us a.r.e goin.g t.o dieee anyyways!" Ryu yells. *Koveeto yells at Ryu. * "Man! Shut up and quit your trash talking! It ain't gonna get you anywhere! I dunno why you let the pain get to you anyhow!" "Okay. It'ss w.orking!" *A powerful aura of light shoots out of Kenji and Liath's bodies. * *The giant aura splits into twenty giant balls of light. * The lupes sucked almost up by Kalto GT fall to the ground as he stops sucking in air. * "What are they going?" Kalto GT says to himself. * *One ball each floats next to the lupes and Kenji. The rest form a circle. * *Each ball falls to the ground and bursts into white and silver flames. * *The flames start to slowly form into a copy of each of them, the other flames form into other things. * *Liath's copy turns into her giant wolf form, Kenji's older looking form goes into SSJ 4 with an improved form of the titan edge. * "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH KALTO!? HE'S NOT ON OUR SIDE!" Liath yells. Kenji asks to Liath. "Don't the ears look like mine on that form?" *The Kalto form has gold armor on his chest and near the pivots of his legs and with a navy blue cape matching the pants and shirt. Also carrying a scythe in is left hand. * (You can tell Magus is one of my favorite chars on Chrono Trigger don't you?)  
  
*A copy of dark with A cold, blue, flaming sword in his paws with a scar on his right eye, (pooglepoogle! You should know what that means .) A figure of Scappa appears with a bow in her paws and a quiver full of glowing arrows strapped to her back, Alias's form appears as fire surrounds her multiplying. The faint form of Luperus appears with an upgraded form of his lightning sword (sorta looks like an Excailabur.) Gant's form appears and turns into a human and has a bow as well with a quiver full of arrows. Shay's form appears with an aura of multiple colors surrounding him. Koveeto and Ryu's form appear in human form as a freak gust of wind starts to blow. *An electric blue lupe appears as great volts of electricity surround him going outta control. * *A form of Ath appears standing there filled with anger, teeth barred, ready to kill. * *Noirci's form appears in pouncing position, claws sharply digging into the ground, and teeth greatly barred, suit for an attack. * *A lone fireball forms into Zekai with sharp fins attached to his arms, his eye pupils disappear, and two short swords appear in each dragon/fish like hands of his. * *A form of Terra appears with her eyes closed and paws put together. * *A form of Shay appears with his paws lifted up high in the air (as if he were gathering energy.) * *A form of Maduin appears as her form splits into three more lupes, a flaming one, an electric one and an icy one. * * a jet black lupe appears as it's fur starts to ripple, as massive gusts of wind starts to blow. *  
  
A white moon looking lupe appears with a scar on his left eye and muzzle. * *And a young boy with white lupe ears appears with a two-handed long sword with fire in his eyes. * *The forms of Terra and Shay jump up high up into the sky, and push their paws down and yell. "MOONS TEAR!" * *A giant colorful light drops down on the lupes and Kenji. * *Instantly, the singled ones get up fully recovered. *  
  
*The boy flies towards Kenji and jumps onto his shoulders and wields his sword above his head. * *Kenji draws out his Titan edge and nods to the boy. * *The boy does a back flip up high as Kenji wilds his Titan edge above his head. * *The boy goes headfirst towards the katana and lifts his sword above his head balancing on the katana. * *They spin around and around until the gusts make a cyclone. * *The giant cyclone splits into four and wrap around Kalto's arms and legs. * "HUH! THEY WON'T COME OFF! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN HARM A DEAD THING ANY WAY! *The boy and Kenji appear from nowhere and slash Kalto's gigantic shoulders. * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHH! HOW'D THEY DO THAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! " *Kalto's anger increases. * *The three elemental forms of Maduin line up and face Kalto. * * The form of Gant pads toward the back of them and takes out his bow. * The three elemental Maduins hold up their front left paws as the regular form of Maduin pads in front and faces Gant and the other forms of Maduin. * *Fire emerges from each elemental form of Maduin floating in their front left paws. * *Quickly, Gant takes an arrow from his quiver and shoots it into the elemental fire as Maduin catches it. * *They speed it up faster and faster until there is now more arrows. And then, Maduin throw them all at Kalto's giant stomach. * *In an instant, all of them explode in fire, ice, and thunder inside his stomach. * "Ooooooooooooo. Ho.ww can this be?" *purple blood sputters from Kalto's giant stomach. * *Kalto shoots a red energy blast towards the forms of Maduin and Gant. Quickly they step aside as it becomes inaccurate. * *Kalto coughs up blood. * "WHAT! RAHHHHHHHH! *He pounds his giant fist into the ground. * *Dark, Luperus, Scappa, and Noirci line up with the Elemental swords. * *The form of Liath Holds out her paws as the giant light sword appears in her paws. * *The four lupes jump high upon her giant ears as she runs toward Kalto. * *Liath pulls her giant sword toward her left paw and slashes it into Kalto's side. * *The other four take their swords and slash them on bother sides of Kalto's neck. * *Kalto's eyes bulge Anime style. * *Scappa quickly gets out her glowing arrows and shoots them in Kalto's eyes. * "That didn't hurt! Heheheh.huh?" *The arrows explode into blinding light. * "AH! YOU IDIOTIC NO GOOD! OH FORGET IT!" *He yells with his eyes shut tight. * *The form of Kalto sets his eyes on the evil Kalto as his scythe starts to glow. * "Ryu. Koveeto. Come." Kalto's form says. *The form of Koveeto and Ryu fly toward him. * *Kalto nods then, Ryu and Koveeto nod. * *Koveeto and Ryu bear they're fists and power up while Kalto grips his scythe. * *Quickly they surge toward the evil Kalto's legs. * *Koveeto and Ryu grab onto one leg while Kalto shreds up the other. * "Rrrrrrr. Just get on with your super technique!" "Huh? Super technique?" Shay asks. The form of Scappa explains, "In order to do the power attack we need to make sure and can't get away. So we need to weaken his body and energy to seal him up!" "Alright! Just get it done and over. With then!" The evil Kalto yells." "What is his problem and why does he want to be sealed up so bad?" Terra questions herself. *Another silver flame appears and turns into white lupe. * *The forms gather all their energy slowly and close their eyes. * *Liath's form downsides into a lupe as energy surrounds her. * *The boy, Kenji, and Kalto lift their hands above their head as the energy comes out as tiny specs of light. * The lupes push their paws in front of them as light emerges from their paws. * *Zekai slowly wields out a short sword as golden light surrounds it. * *One by one they open they're eyes as great amounts of powerful energy shoot up from the ground. * They push their hands and paws (Of course.) at Kalto as the tremendous amounts of powerful energy shoot behind them. * "LET THY GATE COMETH!" The form of Gant yells. *A giant gate appears behind him as it slowly opens up. * *As it fully opens, Gales of wind suck the energy away from Kalto as he slowly downsides to a human. * *Black energy disappears into the light of the gate as Kalto opens his eyes. * "Huh?" he mumbles to himself. "Wait! There's still time! Hey stop this gate there's something important I need to give you if you want your friends back!" "That why he wanted. Now I get it! Do what he says!" Terra yells to the forms. "Gate close!" *The gate slowly closes. * "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY'D YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING?" *Ryu rushes toward Terra with his teeth bared. * *Kalto (Not the form) teleports in front of Ryu and bashes Ryu in his head as he yelps loudly. * "ENOUGH OF THIS! You would never gotten into your time is it hadn't been for her." *All of a sudden, the lupe tail disappears and the lupe ears turn into ears some what like Kenji's. * "Hey. He looks just like his form! " Kenji says. "After I give you these two items, you may take me into the gate. *A blue velvet box appears in one hand and a dino capsule appears in the other. * *He presses the button on the dino cap and tosses it revealing the time capsule similar to the one he traveled in. * That's for you to kids. And this is form these guys over here." *He opens the velvet box revealing the three-star Dragon ball. * "What? It's gotta be fake right?" Terra asks. "No. You see. I was never evil in the first place. And I was never a lupe either. And I was never born in this dimension." Kalto explains. "That seems to make since Kenji's a saiyan and he couldn't have been born here. So which means. You're from the Z world?" Liath asks. "Correct. The ears on me and Kenji's show that we are Miains a race from the Z world. He only has part of a Miain. We had to teleport down to earth in the Z world and take an open portal to your dimension to stop Kuwangor the one who turned me evil. The portal took us to a planet, which had lots of white furred lupes there with the same crest, and amulet Luperus and Shay had worn and it would only work on them only. Luperus, Shay, Gant, Maduin, and their family are different from the other lupes here." "Under this ground is a broken down ship destroyed by Kuwangor that you can take to that planet. In five years the portal will open in that planet. Then you may revive your friends." *Kalto jumps toward the gate. * "What I want is to destroy Kuwangor for what he has done to most of the Miains. Goodbye." *Terra nods to Gant. * "LET THY GATE OPEN!" *The gate opens as gales of wind suck him in. * *Shay gets swiped off his paws. * "OH NO!" *Kalto grabs onto Shays tail and throws him to a near by rock. As He gets engulfed into the light as the gate slowly closes. * *The forms turn back into flames and disappear into thin air. *  
  
To be continued.... 


	13. extras like pronouncibles and stuff

Credits:  
A very special thanks to Silverwolfix and pooglepoogle for making the lupes of might live on WOOOO!!!! Thanx a bunch  
  
  
Pronunciations: A little something if you can't make out the words right.   
  
Kalto: Call-toe  
Liath: Lee-ath as in wrath  
Scappa: Like Nappa except with a Scap in it  
Gai: guy  
Maduin: maid-doo-in  
Ath: ath as in wrath  
Alias: A-lee-as  
Koveeto: Co-veet-o  
Ryu: Rye-oo  
Shay: Sh-a as in hey  
Miiain: Me-on  
Kenji: Ken-gee  
Alfador: Alpha-door  
Kuwangor: Koo-wong-ore  
Terra: Tear-rah  
Karbunkle: car-bunk-al  
  
  
See something you can't spell out? Lemme know K?   
chronogoku@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
I may be thinking about making one at neopets with pictures and music at neopets I update anything if i do 


End file.
